I think that I love you
by Korin no Hana
Summary: Natsu x Uke!Gray. One-shots interconnected. Second chapter: - "Do you not know who is Mika?" -He asked curious.-"Mika, the most famous pianist here, was the mother of Gray-kun!" - Explained happy. - "Was ...?" - "Gray's parents died long ago, Wendy".- Erza explained with some sad.
1. I hate you!

_**yeih! this is my first fanfic in English!**_

_**This is a version of my Fairy Tail fanfic that it's in AmorYaoi a Spanish page. Yes, this fanfic is a translation. Hope you like it! I accept One shot requests.**_

_**This story is one shot stories Natray. How I am the original author, I changed some things, trying do better.**_

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine.**_

_**Warning: Possible occ, particularly in Gray.**_

_"Often, fear may be greater danger '_

Bunny (Tiger & Bunny)

[With Natsu and Gray]

Natsu looked worriedly at his companion. When the mission began, did not think it would be so complicated.

The girls, Lucy, Erza, Wendy and Juvia had gone to do a mission just for girls, and he told his friend to do a mission.

Apparently simple: Defeat a witch. _But that witch turned out to be extremely strong!_

Natsu and Gray fought against the witch with difficulties. He was strong, really strong and made the two wizards had to really get serious. At last they saw an opening in it and they smiled: Finally they would be able to complete that mission shit!

- "Before I died, a curse fall upon one of you!" - She squealed like crazy, before using a powerful spell. Natsu hit her after that, but did not know if it was for the spell or for the course of the battle itself, which were the two magicians unconscious after the fight, unaware that result would bring one of them.

- "Nat ... Natsu ... Wake up, Natsu ..." - ordered a familiar voice. He didn't know of who was that voice. It was feminine, but was neither Lucy nor Erza, but rather it was like that of Gray. Natsu laughed within him: Gray female?_Never in his wildest dreams!_

He opened his eyes and found a really pretty girl in front of him. Her hair was long, almost black dark blue. His clothes were incredibly feminine, and his physical body was similar to Lucy and Erza.

- "Who ... Who are you?" - Asked Salamander worried, while he sat suddenly. _He began to look around: no sign of Gray._

- "You have had a hit in your head, Natsu?" - She questioned nervous while looked to see if there blood on his head. Natsu realized that his hands were extremely soft and delicate.

- "No I've stuck it to shock but do not know any girl like you." .- He explained, looking at the girl. She seemed offended.

- "Girl? What the hell are you talking about flame head?" - She insulted with a worried tone. Natsu then realized: a long dark blue almost black hair, an insult that just told him and a voice like him but more effeminate. Then he remembered what the witch had said.

- "Gray...?" - whispered nervously. The girl nodded .- "Gray, you should look in a mirror".- He ordered certainly worried. Gray did, because he didn't understand the behavior of his friend. When he observed and saw to a girl instead of he in the mirror, almost had a fit. Natsu was worried: he had to get to the guild so he could help.

[In the guild]

_Humiliated._ That was the exact word of how he was at the time. Natsu had gone to the guild to see if anyone could help him. However, when they found out it was Gray, many began to laugh. Gray bit his lower lip, trying to calm their emotions.

- "Some ... Someone can you help me ...?" - She asked in a whisper nervously.

- "Even your voice is female, Gray!"

- "You really are very pretty as well!"

Natsu looked at him worried for a moment.

- "Gray ... Your lip is bleeding ..." - He muttered nervously as he put his hand to touch his lip. Gray pushed him, avoiding physical contact.

- "_I'm fine _..."

- "I know what happening to you, Gray!" - Levy commented excited. Gray approached happy with Natsu, that somehow felt guilty about the situation of his fellow .- "It's the spell 'sex change'. The person changes the opposite sex and no longer able to do magic, becomes a normal person. If the spell not stopped within 24 hours, the spell will be forever the opposite sex and will no longer be able to use magic ".- explained, with a worried voice, in the last lines.

- "And how can we heal to Gray?" - Asked the dragon slayer nervous.

- "That doesn't put it ... We will have to look for" .- She muttered as automatically would read many books. Gray felt nervous. 24 hours. If within 24 hours he didn't change, he would be an ordinary girl all her life. And the people of the guild, rather than encourage or help, just mocked him.

- "Well, It would be nice to have such a pretty girl like the female version of Gray!"

- "Can you imagine? Gray would become very popular! "

He could only trust Levy, who was the one who was helping him. It could also rely on Natsu, who hadn't mocked him at any moment. And he was very happy ... He notice as Natsu he grabbed her shoulders and looked at him directly.

- "Well, Gray ... If you stay well, at least ... I think you look beautiful".- At that time, the ice mage felt stupid for trusting in Natsu. He felt he was about to mourn. He hit Natsu's cheek with such a strong slap that echoed around the guild. Natsu's face turned, and suddenly everyone fell silent in the guild. Even Levy stopped looking for a moment the solution to the problem of Gray. When Natsu was about to demand explanations, saw Gray's eyes were about to mourn. And in that moment, he felt terribly guilty.

- "You are stupid ... _I hate you_!" -She yelled while he ran out the guild, not realizing that he had crossed with Erza, Lucy, Juvia and Wendy that they returned from mission.

- "Who was that girl?" - Lucy poked .- "_She was crying_ ..." - explained, a little sad. Natsu touched his sore cheek. He didn't understand why Gray had angry with him, but he knew he had said something really bad if Gray really was crying when he had gone of the guild.

- "Wait, _Gray_!" - He yelled as he ran out of the guild. The four girls were surprised.

- "_Gray_!?"

(Later)

- "Are you saying that Gray has been bewitched and for that reason is a girl?" - She asked smiling. Everyone nodded nervously .- "And that instead of helping ye have begun to mock him ..." - All nodded again .- "Idiots! Now you can start looking for a cure for spell! "- ordered the magician redhead angry. Everyone nodded and began looking information. Lucy sighed as he stood looking, remembering that Natsu had gone behind 'her'.

- "I wonder if you really Gray will be well with Natsu ..." - She commented, visibly worried.

[With Gray]

Gray left the guild as fast as he could. He felt bad, humiliated, and eager to mourn. If they could not guess the spell, he would be like a girl the rest of his life: A girl who could not perform magic. At the time, he remembered what Natsu said.

'I think you look beautiful'

"_Beautiful_" ... He did not want Natsu or anyone else in the guild to see him like that. He just wanted to be normal. Everyone in the guild had been saying worst comments and more perverted than Natsu, but he only had been affect by his comment. Why does he hurt so much Natsu's comment?

He walked at a fast pace until he accidentaly collided with a person.

- "Sorry" .- She apologized quickly. However, that person, a man of his age, he stood, taking his arm.

- "Woah, we found a little nice thing" .- murmured, smiling perverted way. Gray panicked: felt like this guy was forcing his arm while another guy approached. He began to sweat: he had to flee, yes or yes.

[With Natsu]

Natsu was still touching his sore cheek as he continued walking through the busy streets of Magnolia. He wanted to apologize to Gray. Actually, didn't knew he had done to upset him so much because he was just trying to cheer her, however, Natsu knew something bad had done when the ice mage had begun to mourn there, in front of the guild.

While still thinking about how to apologize, he could smell Gray mixed with other smells that he didn't know, and that he was surprised and worried him because the ice mage could not defend in its current situation. Without hesitating a moment, ran at a faster pace than before.

[With Gray]

Gray was feeling humiliated: first, it was not he who took off his clothes, if not there was someone else ... And with unsavory intentions.

They had taken her into an alley and had started to remove her clothes, to wrest without her specific permission. All that remained was her underwear and she fighting desperately to keep.

- "Stop ... please ..." - She prayed quietly as tears threatened to fall. This guy licked his face as he continued struggling.

- "Come on girl, don't resist" .-The type insisted. Finally, they got also remove her underwear and they touch Gray's breasts.-"You're really sexy. You know?".-When they would start having fun, and Gray was feeling his tears, a punch flew to their faces.

Gray was surprised as he quickly dressed. Was Natsu. Natsu had saved him. And he was really angry. Gray could feel it.

- "Na ... Natsu ..." - he whispered, as he felt like his eyes were about to mourn.

-. "Stay back, I'll end in a second, Gray".- Natsu was shaking with rage and hatred within.

When Natsu saw from afar to Gray struggling to keep his clothes, he got angry. When he saw Gray almost crying and saw to one guy lick his face, he was angrier. Natsu was realizing that he hated see the ice mage when he was so vulnerable. _Natsu hated it because not bear to see him suffer._

In a fit, had left to his buddy unconscious and he was hitting to the ringleader. Hard, very hard. Natsu wanted to kill him.

Gray remained static. He thought that the person who was defending him it wasn't Natsu, it was a monster. The Natsu that Gray knew was friendly, outgoing, friend of friends and empathetic with rivals and even enemies. But not this time. This time Gray was noticing how Natsu wanted to kill that guy.

_- "Natsu ... Stop ... please ..." - _She whispered, as she felt tears in her eyes.

- "No I'm going to leave this worm. He has to learn not to mess with people I care about" .- said as he continued to beat him. Suddenly, he felt Gray grabbed his arm. Natsu did not understand him .- "Why do you defend this guy? He was going to rape you, Gray!" - He yelled angrily the dragon slayer, while his other arm was going to hit the man again. However, instead of hitting the unconscious man, hit the female version of Gray. Gray had put in the middle. And Natsu felt like crap.

- "That guy gives me the same..." - Natsu felt how the trembled Gray's body without stopping .- "Look, Natsu! You have been about to kill him!" - He suppressed even shaking. At that time, Natsu released the guy and suddenly heard a small cry of his companion .- "Natsu, _you're not a murderer_!" - He shouted with extremely broken voice. Natsu stood before "_she_" who was trying to calm her tears with her hands. Natsu then thought that _she was really beautiful._ And he though that he was stupid. Because he did all of this. Gray was a girl for his fault. Gray was a girl for didn't defend him. Gray was crying for his fault. And also realized that once again hated to see to vulnerable's Gray. He wanted help Gray. Natsu wanted to Gray feel better.

- "I'm sorry, Gray. All will be how before, okay?"- He asked in a low tone, smiling warmly, trying to reassure her. At that time, moved by an instinct for protection, embraced her.-"Don't cry, please".-Natsu muttered while he feel how Gray cried over his chest. _Too many emotions retained in 24 hours,_ the two boys thought in the same time. Natsu grabbed his waist while his other hand stroked his (now) long hair. Unaware either gradually hair of the girl was going to be like before.

[In the guild]

- "I know how to save Gray!" - Yelled Levy, happy, looking the book. Everyone was so happy how she.-"What he/she needs is ... Love" .- commented smiling.

- "Little, explain you better".- Gajeel scoffed, while he ate iron.

- "Well, if Gray hugging to someone that he loves and that person loves him, her body will be how before!" -Levy explained happy.

- "But what person meets that requirement?" - Lucy asked, curious. Everyone was silent.

[With Natsu and Gray]

After three minutes in that position, Natsu began to notice changes in the wizard, suddenly her sobs sounded more serious, his hands did not seem so thin and his hair was shorter. Finally, Natsu pushed to Gray who stared at him strangely still teary eyes and Natsu realized something fantastic.

- "Gray! You are a boy again!" - Shouted excited. Gray looked and was surprised, then smiled. In a rush of joy, they returned to embrace .- "Finally back!" - Yelled happy.

- "Yeah! I'm a boy! I'm a boy!" - He repeated, excited.

At the moment when they realized that they were hugging, they separated completely flushed.

_- "Con ... Congratulations"._

_- "Thank You ..."_

[In the guild]

- "So, who can save Gray?"

- "Juvia would delighted, but Juvia doesn't know if Juvia is reciprocated ..."

- "Mmm ..."

Everyone were thinking was "special person" for Gray. Sure, everyone thought Juvia because Juvia loved Gray, but ... Gray loved Juvia?

Suddenly, everyone fell silent when the doors opened. Were Natsu and Gray and Gray returned to be a boy.

- "Boys! Gray and I were together and suddenly became again in a boy, is not it great!?" - Natsu commented very happy.

All guild was silent. That meant ...

_That special person to Gray was Natsu ... And for Natsu was Gray._

It looked like a bad joke.

Happy, who had seen everything from scratch, laughed while eating a fish.

_- "This is going to be really fun!"_


	2. Handsome, brave and protector

_"The only thing you can change the past, it's how you feel about it"_

_(Mobile Suit Gundam 00)_

[In the guild]

- "So ... what did you think being a girl?" - Asked Lucy, flirty way, laughing. Gray was surprised and then blushed.

- "Honestly, I did nothing like being a girl ..." - She blushed.

- "What do you mean? And the girly slap?" .- commented Happy laughing.

- "Thanks for remind me about this, Happy" .- muttered the ice mage.

- "Why did you hit Natsu?" - Asked the blonde, curious.

- "By... By the usual ..." - He excused himself, trying to avoid the subject.

- "That's a lie. You tell him that you hate him and that he was stupid...!" - Said the blue cat, while ate a fish .-"And besides, you were crying definitely something more serious happened between you."- He commented laughing again. Gray only gave him want to strangle him while Lucy laughed fun.

Natsu, who was arguing with Gajeel had listened to the whole conversation. He wanted to know, or rather, he needed know why Gray was so angry when only told a compliment.

Because he knew at that moment, when Gray shouted that he hated him, he had said he felt at that moment. And that, in a way, scared him.

Tired of fighting with Gajeel was to catch a mission of bulletin board, when he noticed a in particularly.

- "Hey! This is perfect for us!" - He commented happy .- "Come on, let's do it!" - Yelled excited, as he dragged out of the guild to Lucy, Gray, Erza and Wendy.

[On the train]

Sickness. He felt extremely dizzy and tired. He hated his weakness. I was not even aware of what the other girls talked and Gray.

- "Well, what is the mission?"

- "We have do the special effects for a musical!"

- "I hope we do not end up destroying the site ..."

- "I hope."

[In the guild]

- "Do you want to stop cry her eyes out, water woman!?" - Shouted Gajeel certainly angry.

- "Is that Gray-sama does not love Juvia ... Gray-sama loves Natsu-san ... How do you want Juvia not cry?" - He asked, still crying nonstop.

- "And worst of all is that Salamander corresponds him ..." - commented Gajeel as he sat .- "While I was arguing with him, he kept looking to Gray ..."

- "Aye! I'm glad that you too have noticed Gajeel!" - Shouted a blue cat laughing .- "That gives you permission to join the team" .- He commented while ate fish.

- "What team?" - Asked, not very confident.

- "Hehehehe ... Celestine team!"

- "The Celestine team !?"

[In the theater]

- "God ... This is huge!"

- "The seats have to cost a much money!"

- "You better that this time don't do any problems".

- "Erza, you usually also the lees".

- "Did you say something, Lucy?"

- "No, of course not."

- "We have a problem!" - Suddenly a man shouted, drawing the attention of magicians.

- "That is our customer".- commented smiling redhead .- "Is something wrong, sir?" - She asked with a innocent voice.

- "The Pianist! The Pianist is really sick and can not act!" - Explained nervous, looking at the magicians .- "Do any of you know how to play the piano?" - He asked, as a last hope.

- "Lucy, takes Lyra" .- Gray ordered in a whisper.

- "I can not, today is not her day contract."

- "Well ... I will seek another pianist ... By the way, I need your full name to say when the opening act" .- He commented, as he began to take notes.

- "I'm Lucy Heartfilia!"

- "Erza Scarlet".

- "Wendy Marvell ..."

- "Natsu Dragneel!"

- "Gray Fullbuster ..." - The ice mage muttered, without giving much importance. At that time, he watched as the man had been watching him .- "Eer... Is something wrong?" - He said, certainly uncomfortable.

- "You know how to play the piano, right?" - He asked seriously. At that time, Gray stared at him strangely.

- "I just know you play simple melodies ... Also, how do you know?" - He asked, still nervous. The rest of the team was surprised about the ice mage could play some piano.

- "Fullbuster is a famous name around here," recalled smiling .- .- "Mika used to play here for the most famous magicians, many years" .- At the time, the boy stretched Gray's arm.- "I'm sure that you have the same talent that Mika! You going to be our pianist!"- yelled excited, while the ice mage tried him loose. The rest of magicians stood there, waiting for them to explain they had to do.

[In the guild]

- "So ... Basically, your plan is, somehow, Salamander and ice bastard realize the love they have between them ..."

- "Aye".

- "And so the Celestina team dedicated to do is help you have intimate moments between the two".

- "Aye!" -

- "No way I'm going to participate in that bullshit!"

- "Gajeel, we helped you conquer Levy!"

- "Rot in hell, stupid cat!"

- "Ara, ara ... It seems that Gajeel has decided to join the team."

- "Aye! But Mira, we need more people!"

-"Happy, you just want fun. You're a bad cat".

Happy laughed. Mira have the reason, as always.

[With Natsu]

- "Damn ... This is so great that I just wanted to go to the bathroom and I missed ..." - the fire mage grumbled, still searching the rooms to Lucy and others.

Suddenly he heard a melody, a sad melody, yet pleasant, and before he knew it, had gone into the room where it came the melody.

[With Erza, Lucy and Wendy]

- "Wonderful! Gray-kun knows how to play the piano very well! He will do extremely well!" - Commented the customer, excited .- "It shows he has talent in his veins!"

- "Sir, you already mentioned before... Who said playing here?" - Wendy asked, curious.

- "Do you not know who is Mika?" -He asked curious.-"Mika, the most famous pianist here, was the mother of Gray-kun!" - Explained happy.

- "Was ...?"

- "Gray's parents died long ago, Wendy".- Erza explained with some sad.

- "It's a shame. Really that girl could have become an expert pianist ..." - A sad smile graced his face.

- "I am very curious to know how was Gray's mother..." - Lucy said something curious.

- "I can satisfy your curiosity, Miss. After the performance I will show you a photo."

[With Natsu and Gray]

He was surprised when he saw Gray play the instrument with ease and finesse, as if it had always known touch. Natsu watched the ice mage still playing the melody.

First of all, he looked at his hands, which seemed soft and delicate when playing an instrument. Then he noticed the melody was so sad ... It had such a great air of melancholy in it... Then he looked at the face of his friend.

There seemed to be happy while playing. In fact, it seemed that he was thinking about a thousand things and nowhere at once, which surprised him. He was probably lost in his own memories. Then he watched as a tear ran down his face magician.

- "Mom ..." - whispered with completely broken voice. For a moment, Natsu thought of going to comfort him, and he hated hated seeing him sad and mourn, but finally decided to leave: Gray prefers always be alone. Gray was among those who preferred to take all the emotional charge alone.

Gray, meanwhile, who did not know that Natsu had been watching, kept practicing until it was time for action.

He was so nervous that when he saw all the people almost had a fit. Everyone was silent waiting for him to begin acting, however, the ice mage did not react, he was too nervous.

- "Come Gray!" - Lucy muttered, tautly. But he was not able to react with all those people. In addition, the customer had too many hopes for him. He sighed, this was going to be a disaster because of him.

- "Hey, Gray. I do not think your mother wouldn't like to see you tremble."Explained Natsu smiled.-"I'm Sure that if she would can see you, she will say something like ... I'm fired up! "- Gray laughed a little when he heard Natsu.

- "You're stupid, flame brain".- He whispered to thereupon begin to play the instrument.-"But you have the reason this time".- Gray though with a little smile. Natsu had managed to relax him, and the performance ended up being a success.

[With Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza and Wendy]

- "The performance was a success!" - Lucy said excited.

- "Really Gray-san plays the piano very well" .- Wendy smiled happily.

- "Well ... The performance had not been the same without the effects of magic ..." - whispered with a slight blush.

- "Do not try to remove merit, Gray" .- Erza said as familiarly with a hand in on his shoulder.

- "Now we can see the photo!" - Natsu and Gray did not understand Lucy's comment. _What photo?_

However, before you can ask the client appeared and asked them to accompany them.

- "Here is the picture" .- At the time, he handed the photo.- "Now I come, I have to fix a couple of issues".

At that time, the five had to look that photo. Gray recognized it instantly: it was his mother. In the photo, she appeared smiling softly as her hand stroked her stomach, so surely the photo was from when she was pregnant with him. Her hair was long and black, but what stood out was his gaze. Probably, those blue eyes Gray had inherited from his mother. He also had a slight blush on her cheeks as she smiled.

- "Woah ... Gray's mother was really beautiful..."-Murmured Lucy.

At that time, Natsu took the portrait to look at it from closer, carelessly, placing all the fingers on the glass frames. That angered Erza and tried to take his portrait, causing it to fall to the ground. And the portrait was broken. Gray stared at the picture.

- "Woah! I'm sorry Gray! I really just wanted to see the photo and...!"

- "Natsu ..."

- "How I have a big hands...!"

- "Natsu, I don't care".

At that time, Natsu noticed that behind the now fallen photo, was another picture. He took it and smiled at her. This time appeared the same girl, Mika, as she picked up her baby, Gray.

- "Gray, you gotta see this ..." - Natsu commented with a quiet smile, and everyone watched with curiosity. Gray was surprised to see that photo. It was probably the only picture he had with her biological family. With his mother. Natsu realized that behind the photo, was a small writing, which began reading aloud, drawing the attention of other magicians.

-'Hello, Mako-san. How are you? Silver is fine, and I too. My baby is also very good. I think that when Gray have more years, Gray will be really handsome.

_The other day, for some reason, I began to cry, and Gray tried to comfort me with her small hands. I think that he is trying to protect me, even being so small. And that makes me happy. I'm sure that in the future he will be very brave and very protective with his friends' _.- When he finished reading, Natsu looked at Gray. He seemed to have watery eyes but said nothing.

None of the magicians said nothing. Natsu sighed.

-"Well, I guess Mika-san was not _so_ wrong after all" .- He smiled before speaking .- "If something is real is that you are _really brave_. Although before you almost piss on stage!"- He was still smiling, and at that time the ice mage looked at him, surprised at the words of his fellow .-" After ... _Protector!_ You really always protects Lucy and Wendy. You know sometimes even try to protect me and Erza, Although I do not need! "- Gray laughed at the last .-" And then ... She said that you will be handsome in the future. Just look Juvia! Even Fairy Magazine will show up often as favorite wizard! "- still smiling explained .-" _So I can say for sure that Mika-san would be proud of you_. "

Erza sighed with a smile, Wendy laughed and Lucy almost felt his watery eyes with the letter because she, like Gray, had lost her mother when she was a little girl. Gray rubbed his eyes to notice his watery eyes, then smiled.

- "Thank you, Natsu".

Natsu smiled.

- "I do not deserve them, after all I've broken the portrait."

And, for once they had not broken anything and would receive their reward, turned out not received because the portrait was bathed in gold. Natsu, of course, didn't receive nothing. And Gray, apart from receiving the reward, the customer gave the photo where he appeared with his mother.

So, basically, he was very grateful to Natsu.

**Hello minna! Sorry for aaaaaalll this time, but I have many problems, and I couldn't act before. I'm sorry :( **

**ANSWER REVIEWS**

**Uzukun89: **I'm glad that you like it, sorry for the grammatical, but I will try do it better! I love Uke! Gray, because I can't see him how seme. Natsu always the seme, I really hate when Gray is seme and Natsu uke. Why people can't see the true uke and seme in this couple? :')

**FlyingDoll4: **I'm glad that you really like it! Here is the another chapter! I hope that you really like!

**Guest1: **The original story in spanish are 17 chapters, you will have more chapters ;)

**Guest2: **Thanks for the explication of 'mourn'. How I said before, I'm from Spain and I really have a little problems. Respect fem! Gray, Gray was more weak than in his original body, and I forget explain, but I believe that was easy understand it. Maybe a day I rewrite this part XD.

** .oO: **Thank you! I hope you that you like this new chapter!

**Natsuki D: **HAHAHAHAHA, I just imagined and I laughed, because in my story original, they don't know about this… Maybe I have a One Shot about this. It would be funny do a blush in Gray and Natsu.

**TheAnime Syd: **Mira have a little participation with the others member on the guild... She love this situation hahahahaha.

**Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows! I see you (not later than this time, I hope) in chapter 3, that is a battle:** _Lyon Vs Natsu!_


End file.
